Commitment
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Fox and Slippy have been enjoying their new romance since they made up and first got together months ago a day after the adorable frog's birthday. However, on their date night, Fox McCloud's got a surprise for his boyfriend that'll change their relationship forever and show Slippy just how committed he is. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! One-shot!
**Hello guys. This is my very first Star Fox fanfiction! Okay, I was inspired to write this story because of my good friend, LuigiWife1551, who is one of the sweetest and kindest fanfiction reader/writers ever, and she wrote a special story request for me called 'Future'. This story will take place right after Future and could be considered a sequel to said story, and thank you, LuigiWife1551. :) Fox X Slippy Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! One-shot! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. No flames!**

* * *

 **~Commitment~**

It started out normal enough for Fox McCloud. The alarm clock started its usual annoying blaring ring that would typically make any irritated person want to smash them and return to their peaceful sleep. Before the irritating ringing could continue any longer, a furry hand emerged from the plush covers of Fox's king-sized bed, and started pushing down on the buttons to make it stop, before reaching over his nightstand, grabbing his Blaster Blaster, and shooting the clock, till it finally stopped ringing. He really didn't care too much about the clock and would simply buy another one. Besides, it was an old one anyway and it was time to replace it.

Throwing off the covers, Fox McCloud rose from his comfy bed, and tossed his Blaster away, as he gazed at the burned remains of his alarm clock, and shrugged, before pulling his fur back, and smiling down at his incredibly adorable and sexy companion sleeping soundly on his muscular furry chest. Snoring peacefully and drooling a little, Slippy was snuggled close to the young vulpine, and had his arms wrapped tightly around Fox's waist, as he snuggled more on the soft fur, enjoying the warmth it gave him.

Fox couldn't help but show off that genuine, soft, gentle, and beautiful smile that was only meant for his beautiful sleeping boyfriend. He playfully called it the Slippy Smile, because Slippy was the only one who ever got to see this smile, and it meant a lot to both lovers. Slippy always felt his heart would stop when he'd see that smile his boyfriend would give him, before they go into their incredible kissing. Fox couldn't help but feel some tears forming in his eyes, and wiped a couple of them away, as he stroked the beautiful frog's head, and planted a kiss on Slippy's snout, as he stirred a little.

"Oh, Slip, you are my everything, and I love you so much." Fox whispered, as he laid back down, and held the sleeping frog tighter. "You're my sunshine, my beloved."

It had only been months since Fox and Slippy became a couple, and things were going great for the two lovebirds, and spending so much time together only strengthened their already powerful relationship. Since becoming a couple, Slippy had moved into Fox's bedroom, and Fox purchased a king-sized bed for them, so they could both be comfortable, and to have some fun as well. Peppy and Krystal were both more than happy with the idea of the two lovers sleeping together, because they knew they deserved to be happy, while Falco busted out in a fit of laughter, making jokes about how Fox and Slippy were going to get it on in that bed, and that there will be a lot more messy sheets now. Of course, while their bird friend was half right, the main reason for the lager bed was for the two lovers to sleep tangled in each other's arms.

Slippy did have a difficult time coming out as gay to his family and friends, but Fox reassured him that even if something went wrong, he'd be by the frog's side forever. It always put Slippy at ease, and the hug that came with it only made it much better. When Slippy did come out to his dad and uncle, they were more than accepting, and said that if didn't matter if he was gay, it was his happiness that mattered to them, and Beltino even said that he was proud to have a gay son and that Fox was the perfect boyfriend for his son, and that he supported their relationship one-hundred percent. He did jokingly say that if Fox ever got him hurt, that he'd sue Fox. Their friends and allies were also supportive and accepting as well, though Falco always did make those gay jokes about them. They knew he was only doing it to mess with them.

They'd been the best of friends since they were children, and that friendship only grew stronger and stronger as they grew older, though Slippy had always loved Fox in a much more romantic way. Of course one night of drunken stupidity on Slippy's 30th birthday nearly destroyed that precious bond when Fox broke the poor toad's heart, but in a way, it was thanks to that night that they got together. Fox had hurt his best friend and boyfriend so badly that night, and he owed him such a massive apology. Fox always told the young frog how sorry he was for hurting him and that he will always love him. Slippy always told him that he was forgiven, and that its alright now because they were together, and nothing in the entire universe would ever break them apart.

"Slippy, you are my whole life and you mean everything to me." Fox said to himself, as he rested his head on the toad's, and could hear their hearts beating in unison. It was a beautiful sound that was music to the vulpine's ears. "Tonight will be your night, Slip." He said, planting a kiss on Slippy's soft lips.

Slippy's adorable face turned into a bright shade of red, and opened his eyes to see the love of his life giving him his usual good morning kiss. Another deep and blissful kiss full of passionate love. Tongues dancing, heating building, hug tightening, and Slippy's adorable moaning made everything perfect and Fox never wanted this to ever end.

Slippy was also an amazing kisser, in fact, he was the best kisser ever. When Fox was with Krystal, her kisses were nothing compared to the ones he shared with the adorable frog. Slippy's kisses were so special and loving, and the young vulpine loved every single one of them. He even mentioned that Slippy was a far better kisser than Krystal ever was, and that he has the greatest and softest lips in the universe. That little comment made the young frog blush so much, that Fox thought he'd have an even more adorable red frog for a boyfriend.

"I love you, Slip. I love you so much, babe." Fox said, kissing Slippy more and more, as he deepened the tongue kiss, and hugged the frog as tight as he could.

"I love you too, Fox." Slippy replied in between kisses, as he snuggled more with Fox, and slurped on his soft lips, enjoying the feeling of Fox's fur against his lips. "Fox, you sure are great at kissing, you know that?" He said playfully, kissing Fox again.

Fox blushed, and gave Slippy that special Slippy Smile, and playfully pinned him to the bed, and resumed kissing his sexy boyfriend. They were both blushing bright red, though Slippy had literally turned a whole new shade of something with how red he was. Fox chuckled, and wolf whistled, and as he gave the frog's butt a playful squeeze.

"Fox! That's my butt!" Slippy shouted playfully, as his blush became an ever more darker shade of red, and he felt that all familiar stirring in his underwear.

"How can I resist, Slip. You know what you do to me, and that sexiness of yours drives me crazy." Fox replied, purring into the frog's ear, as he squeezed Slippy's butt more, and their lips locked again in another blissful kiss.

Fox and Slippy always loved making out, and Slippy was sporting a serious case of morning wood that Fox was only making bigger and harder for him. Fox quickly took notice to his lover's situation, and gave his bulge a gentle squeeze, as Slippy nearly lost it, and started kissing him like a wild animal. They rolled around in the bed, as they got tangled in the plush covers, and fell to the ground, wrapped in each other's arms and the sheets.

"Looks like we're wrapped up like a Christmas present, Slip." Fox replied, as he captured Slippy in another kiss. "And my present is you." He replied, earning a kiss from the frog and an adorable blush.

"Fox, come on, let's shower up so we can eat some breakfast." Slippy replied, blushing an even darker shade of red, as he heard his stomach growling, though he had hidden intentions in mind when they shower.

"You got it, Slip." Fox said softly, as they freed themselves from the bedding, placed it back on their bed, and made their way into their bathroom, with both of them sporting huge bulges in their underwear. "Once we get inside, I'll take care of your problem." He replied, giving Slippy's bulge another squeeze, along with moving his furry hand over to the frog's hot butt, and giving it yet another loving squeeze, as his lover kept blushing like mad.

Once they entered the bathroom, they both stripped out of their sleeping attire, and stood naked, as they both looked upon each other's beautiful nude bodies. Slippy couldn't help but start ogling Fox's well toned body and six pack abs, while Fox was drooling at the site of Slippy's adorable face and really chubby, but sexy body. Both eyed each other's sexy forms, each finding the other compellingly different, but powerfully attractive. Whatever was holding the lovers back from full erection was utterly dissolved and they were both sporting full blown erections in mere seconds.

"Wow, Slippy." Fox said, pulling Slippy into another kiss, and stroking his back. "You always keep getting bigger down there." He whispered in a seductive tone, gasping when he felt Slippy hug him tightly, and playfully squeeze his butt.

Slippy blushed even redder than he'd ever been, a strange feeling forming in his stomach, as he gave Fox's butt a playful squeeze. Fox had always playfully flirted with him since they dated and he absolutely loved it, and the compliments he receives about his how big he was. He did bit problem keeping it in check when he'd see Fox stepping out of the shower in nothing but a towel and grinning, and petting him on the shoulder before walking out. However, Slippy did lose control one night, and hugged Fox, but his best friend didn't mind, and returned the loving embrace when the frog hugged him.

"You know, I really did enjoy it when you hugged me that day in the shower." Fox said softly, licking Slippy on his snout. "You looked pretty adorable hugging me, Slip."

"Fox, you're going to make me cum if you keep this up!" Slippy half heartedly complained, giving Fox's butt another loving squeeze, before being pulled into another kiss.

"That's the idea, Slip. I'm just overflowing with love, and I've got so much to give you." Fox replied, purring into Slippy's ear, as he whispered something into the frog's ear, nearly causing Slippy to jump out of his skin.

Feeling a fairly bold at the moment, Slippy grabbed Fox, and pulled him into the shower, closing the door behind them. Slippy was a little nervous about starting something, but he shrugged it off, and start kissing Fox ravenously, as steam began to fill the bathroom, and sounds of moaning coming from the shower grew louder, and hand prints could seen on the door, along with a print of Slippy's cute butt followed by more moaning and some giggling.

Hours later, Fox and Slippy emerged from the bathroom wrapped in each other's arms, as Fox playfully tapped Slippy's chin, and caught him in another kiss, as they made out while they entered their bedroom, letting out more moans of love, and their tongues wrestled around in each other's mouths, and Fox playfully nibbled on the frog's lips.

"Come on, let's get dressed." Fox replied, slurping more on the frog's lips as they kissed.

They made their way to the dresser and briefly pulled away from the kiss, as Slippy pouted a little bit. Fox grabbed his bathrobe and a clean pair of boxers, while giving Slippy a little show too. Once he was dressed, he handed Slippy a clean pair of underwear and his velour bathrobe that he bought for him a couple of months ago. Slippy had insisted numerous times that Fox didn't need to do all this for him, but Fox wasn't going to take no for an answer, and started splurging on a ton of fancy stuff for his beloved boyfriend.

"Fox, you really do spoil me, don't you?" Slippy said playfully, as he slipped on the clothing, and wiggled his boyfriend's nose with his snout. "Giving me all of this stuff isn't necessary and I still do love you. I will never stop loving you." He replied, meaning every word he said to his boyfriend. All these gifts weren't necessary and he was just happy to be dating Fox.

"I know, Slip. I was such a jerk to you on your birthday and nearly destroyed everything we had." Fox answered, placing his hand on Slippy's shoulder, as he was fighting back some tears in his eyes. "All of drama made me realize just how much I love you, and I don't think I could live without you. You were there for me when Andross killed my dad. You dropped out of the academy to help me take down Pigma and later Andross when you could have just politely declined. You and your dad helped create amazing and remarkable inventions, tools, weapons, and gadgets that helped us in our missions. You stayed by my side when I was determined to avenge my dad's murder. You put your own life in jeopardy countless times all to help me complete a mission. Your brilliance has helped me and the others out of so many sticky situations. And even when my recklessness put you in danger, you refused to leave me." He said, as tears fell from his eyes, landing on the frog's head.

Slippy felt his heart starting to melt, as got closer to his lover, allowing Fox to continue. "You were so much more than a friend to me, Slip. In a way, when my dad passed away, you came in and pulled me away from the darkness that clouded me. You staying by my side for nearly my entre life made me realize that I did love you, and if I could turn back time itself, I would undo those night's events where I hurt you and just kiss you." He finished, hugging Slippy as tight as he possibly could, feeling the frog snuggling on his furry chest.

"Oh, Fox, thank you." Slippy said, showing off his adorable smile, hugging Fox tighter and tighter, and continued to speak. "What happened that night doesn't matter anymore, because we're together now and we always will be. All of that stuff you said about me staying by your side throughout your life and whatnot was because I love you. When your father was murdered, there was no way I was going to let that monster getaway with what he did to you, and I didn't even care about the dangers and enemies we faced because I knew you'd be there to protect me all the way. I know that I lacked the experience of a true pilot like yourself, but I joined you anyway because I wouldn't let you face this alone. I could've decided not to join you, but what kind of a friend would I be if I said no? A bad friend! Yeah, there were moments where I could've died, but you always came through in the end, Fox. I've loved you my whole life, and nothing will ever change that." He continued, taking out a photo of him and Fox as kids, snuggling in bed together. "You remember this, Fox?" He asked, hoping his love would remember such a special day.

"How could I forgot, Slip? That was our first sleepover." Fox replied, remembering all the fun they had that night, and smiled when he remembered sleeping in bed with the adorable toad and cuddled beside him. "I told you that you were my best friend and that I would always love you." He finished, remembering that Slippy kissed him on the cheek after he said that.

"It sure was, Fox. When I kissed you, it was because I felt the same way about you, and I knew deep in my heart that we'd always be together." Slippy said, hugging Fox so tight it made the vulpine gasp for breath, so he loosened the grip a bit as he continued speaking. "You mean everything to me, Fox McCloud. When we became a couple, you made the happiest because I knew that I finally found my true soulmate. I dreamed about you so much for years about us being together and kissing. Hell, I've even dreamed about marrying you since I was a teenager. You always stood by me since the beginning, and my love for you has just exploded over these past few years. When I became part of your team, it felt like I had became a part of your family that a part of me was inside your heart. I've already forgiven you for what happened that night and everything we went through long ago, and I love you with all my heart and soul, Fox." Slippy finished, as he felt Fox gently pick him up.

"I love you too, Slip." Fox replied, as he stroked Slippy's cheek, and placed his furry hand on the frog's chest.

Slippy literally felt his heart melting at the loving smile Fox was giving him, and they started hugging again. Fox then pulled his lover into another heartfelt kiss, only this one was different. The kiss felt so much warmer and inviting, even though Fox's kisses always were warm and inviting. This one felt so different, and Slippy felt his face already starting to heat up, as he returned the kiss with just as much passion and love, as he moaned deeply. It was a special kiss filled with such incredible love that the frog felt like it could make his heart just explode with happiness. The kiss quickly deepened and the two lovers were making out in their bed like wild animals, as Fox held Slippy as tight as he could, and kissed him with just as much fervor. The kissing got heated real quickly, as Fox grabbed hold of Slippy's robe, pulling the frog on top of him as they made out on the bed. Slippy giggled, as he collapsed on top of his beloved fox, and got more into the kissing, sending his froggy tongue deep into Fox's throat, and kissing him like a wild animal, as Fox's salvia covered his soft lips.

As much as Fox was enjoying the make out session with his incredibly sexy boyfriend, he knew they'd have to stop for now because breakfast time was almost over and before they had to take another shower and change the bedding again. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the hot kiss, and pulled himself up along with Slippy, as they were both panting.

"Sorry, but we'd better grab a bite of to eat, Slip." Fox said, panting more, as he leaned in to kiss Slippy once more.

"I understand. We'll have some more fun after we get home from our date." Slippy replied, laughing a bit, returning the kiss tenfold.

Fox laughed, as they made their way to the door, but not before grabbing Slippy's signature red and white cap that he's worn since he was a kid, and placed it on the frog's head. Slippy giggled, and grabbed Fox's hand, as the door opened, and they walked down the hallway, holding hands. They arrived at the kitchen to see ROB serving the rest of the team their breakfast, and could see Falco playing some game on his handheld device.

"I was wondering when you two lovebirds would finally get out of bed." Krystal said, sipping some fresh coffee, as she giggled at the site of the two holding hands. "Even in the morning, you two always are holding hands, aren't you?" She said in a playful tone.

"Krystal, you know as well as I do that those two were getting hot and heavy gay style in that bed!" Falco remarked, busting out in a fit of laughter. "I should've brought my camera and caught you two gayboes in action! It would be so priceless and I could show it off to the wrinkly old general and all our friends!" He continued, before getting slapped in the back of the head by Peppy. "What the hell was that for, you old fart!?" He complained in a irritated tone, rubbing the back of his head.

"To shut you up!" Peppy remarked, finishing his breakfast. "It's none of your business what they do when they're alone! So what if they're gay, they're happy together, and if they're happy, I'm happy."

"So, you all are okay with Foxy Fox McCloud and Slippy the Homo turning our ship into some kind of gay bar?" Flaco asked, chucking a bit under his beak. "This crew has seriously lost it. Next thing you know they're going to be doing it on the table next!"

"Not likely, you jerk." Slippy said, sitting down at the table with his boyfriend right beside him. "The next place were going to do it in is your bedroom. We'll have some real fun in that bed." He remarked shyly.

"Nice comeback, Slippy." Krystal remarked, as she took notice to Falco's angry face. "Looks like the frog beat the bird today."

"You guys are all so gay! I need to get out of here before all this gay talk and seeing those two kiss makes me lose my breakfast." Flaco replied, grabbing his handheld gaming device. "This whole ship is so gay!" He shouted, flipping Krystal and Peppy off before leaving the kitchen and going about his own business.

"Oooh, looks like Falco's acting like he's some kind of stuck up and moody teenage girl." She replied, walking out of the kitchen herself to go train a bit.

They all knew that Falco was only joking around with them about this whole relationship with Fox and Slippy, but it was just too much fun to mess with their bird companion, and Krystal really loved teasing Falco the most.

Fox and Slippy started to chow down on the food ROB had served them, while Peppy poured himself another cup of coffee, and relaxed a little into his chair, savoring the much more quieter environment now that Falco and Krystal had left. He watched the two lovebirds continue eating, and saw Fox place a grape on his nose and watched as Slippy grabbed it with his froggy tongue before they started laughing. The elder rabbit knew that Fox had made the perfect choice in finding a boyfriend and knew that James would be proud of the man his son turned out to be.

"James would be so proud of you, Fox McCloud." Peppy whispered softly. "And I'm proud of you as well."

Hours later, after hanging out and relaxing for the day, Fox and Slippy returned to their room, and started slipping out of their usual attire, and slipped into their team Star Fox uniforms for their dates, since they really didn't have anything formal to wear. They slipped on their suits, belts, jackets, boots, and fingerless gloves. They didn't bother to put on their visors or anything like that, and Slippy put on his new blue cap, as he wolf whistled at how adorable and hot Fox looked in his uniform.

Slippy giggled, as he snuck behind Fox, and kissed him on the cheek. "Wow, you sure are handsome, Fox!" He said, moving to the other side, as his cap landed on the vulpine's head, catching it with his tongue as it landed back on his head.

"Aw, you sure are adorable and sexy in that uniform, Slip." Fox replied, kissing his lover once again, before briefly pulling away and grabbing some small black box on the dresser and placing it in his pocket.

"What is that you have there?" Slippy asked, pointing to the box his boyfriend just hid in his pocket.

"Nothing. It's just a little surprise." Fox answered, not wanting to reveal what the box held till they were out on their date. "It's not that important right now, Slippy. Let's just get going." He said, grabbing the frog's hand, exiting the bedroom.

Slippy was curious about what Fox could be hiding in that box, but decided not to think about it too much, since he was going out to have a fun night with the love of his life. They exited the Great Fox, and hopped into their ship they used for traveling around town and for local travel. Slippy got into the passenger seat, while Fox slipped into the driver's seat, and they were safely buckled inside, and the doors automatically closed. They could see Peppy and Krystal waving to them, while Falco blew a raspberry at them in a playful manner.

"Let's fly, Slip!" Fox shouted, as he started the ship and pushed the throttles to max, as they flew off into the sky.

Slippy giggled cutely as they took off, and held Fox's hand tightly, as he leaned in to give him a soft kiss on his furry cheek. He always did love flying with Fox, even though he wasn't the best pilot out there. He always dreamed about flying with Fox together in an Arwing, even though he knew it could only fit one inside. He was however working on a custom Arwing in the hanger that could seat two pilots and have an advanced autopilot system that could fly the Arwing by itself when they were too preoccupied with each other. When it was finished, his dream to fly with Fox would be a reality, and being cuddled beside his sexy boyfriend made the frog sigh with glee.

"I know you're excited us for to fly together in that special Arwing you're making, but right now I'm happy to have you right beside me in the ship." Fox replied, continuing to the fly ship towards Corneria City, and started to descend towards the sparking metropolis. "And this sparking city might look beautiful, but you're more adorable and beautiful than this city, Slip."

"Oh, Fox, you just make me fall deeper in love with you." Slippy replied, as he laughed, and kissed Fox lovingly.

Moments later, the two lovers arrived at their destination which was a fancy restaurant and bar which was mainly for the higher class and elite, and exited the ship, as they walked inside the place hand in hand. Slippy's grip on Fox's hand tightened, as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend once again. They could see some of the Lylat System's elite, including General Pepper having dinner, and could see a couple of them dancing on the dance floor.

"Fox, you sure are a modest gentleman. You didn't have do all of this for me." Slippy said, feeling really touched by all of his boyfriend's selfless generosity and love. "This all looks so expensive. Can we even afford this?" He asked, a little concern in his voice.

"Nothing's too good for my beloved Slippy." Fox remarked, as he pulled Slippy into another kiss, and wiggled his cute snout. "Besides I can afford all of this, my love."

Slippy blushed when they kissed, and followed Fox into the restaurant, and they sat down in a booth cuddled beside each other lovingly. They looked their menus, and ordered their food, as the waitress left to inform the chefs to prepare the two their food. Fox sighed, and wrapped an arm around Slippy, and kissed him once again, earning an adorable giggle from his boyfriend.

Slippy turned to face the love of his life, and gazed deeply into Fox's beautiful emerald green eyes, while he gazed into the frog's beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and started kissing again, savoring their beautiful deep love for each other. Fox playfully tapped Slippy's chin, and kept kissing him like crazy, as they sent their tongues deep into each other's mouths, and started making out once again.

"Oh, Slip, you really just make me the happiest Fox in the entire system!" Fox said, reaching into his jacket, and handing the frog a beautiful flower.

"Fox! It's beautiful!" Slippy said, grabbing the flower, as he admired its sheer beauty, and sniffed it. "Thank you." He said, placing the flower into a pocket on his jacket, and hugging his sweet boyfriend.

Fox laughed, and hugged the adorable and lovable frog he loved so much back, and kissed him once again. Their tongues were dancing, heat was building up to massive levels, and Slippy's adorable moaning was growing louder and louder, as he was blushing into their blissful make out session.

"I love you, Slippy." Fox replied, kissing his lover even more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Fox." Slippy replied, snuggling on the vulpine's furry chest, as he kissed him again. "You made me the happiest."

As the lovers kept kissing and loving on each other, the waitress arrived with their food and drinks, and placed them on the table. She giggled, and commented on how adorable the two looked when they were kissing, probably so they would give her a better tip. The two lovers laughed, and started to chow down on the tasty food, as Fox wrapped an arm around Slippy, and pulled him closer.

They were slurping on the tasty spaghetti noodles, unaware that they were slurping on the same noodle. Fox and Slippy kept slurping on the noddle, till their lips touched in an accidental kiss. Slippy blushes cutely and shyly turned away from his foxy boyfriend, and Fox pushed a meatball over to the adorable frog with his nose. Slippy was touched by the simple gesture, and nuzzled him cutely, as they shared another loving kiss.

"You want to dance a little before I give you your surprise, my sweet Slippy?" Fox asked playfully, as he planted a soft kiss on his snout.

Slippy couldn't say anything and only nodded avidly, as he grabbed Fox's furry hand, and dragged him out on the dance floor, as Fox gently grabbed Slippy, and placed his arms around his waist, and leans in to give him one final kiss before they start dancing. Slippy made a cute noise of glee and excitement, and started slow dancing lovingly with the love of his life, as they were getting looks from the other people in the restaurant. They were looking at each other lovingly as they kept dancing together, as Fox took out a rose and stuck it in his mouth, as he nuzzled the adorable frog.

Slippy giggles, and nuzzled the sexy fox back, as they continued dancing. The two lovers then start doing the Tango, as the band started to play some more romantic music, and the two lovebirds were completely lost in the rhythm and each other's loving eyes. Slippy gave Fox an adorable smile, and kissed him passionately, grabbing the rose out of his boyfriend's mouth in the process.

Fox smirked playfully, and caught Slippy off-guard in another incredible kiss, as he licked the frog's soft lips, begging him for entrance. Slippy blushed, and opened his mouth, allowing Fox's tongue entry, and sending his own tongue deep into his lover's mouth. Fox moaned into the kiss, and sent his tongue deeper into Slippy's mouth and gave his cute butt a loving squeeze, as the eager and blushing frog sent his froggy tongue as deep as it could go down the fox's throat, and tickled his throat, while slurping on his furry lips.

"I love you, Fox." Slippy said, kissing his sexy boyfriend once more, and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Slip." Fox replied, as he returned the kiss, and then pulled away from it afterward. "I got a something for you, my love."

"What is it?" Slippy asked, smiling cutely.

Fox didn't say, instead he got on his knees in front of the adorable frog he was so deeply in love with, and reached into pants pocket, taking out the same small black box he'd seen Fox grab while in their bedroom. The young vulpine looked up at his surprised and confused boyfriend, and popped opened the box, revealing a gold diamond engagement ring that sparkled like the sun in the light. He gasped, as he felt like he was about to explode in a frenzy of joyful tears, and turned to see Fox smiling at him, as he held his hand.

"Slippy, my love, you've made these last couple of months the best times of my life, and I would love to spend an eternity with you forever." Fox said nervously, as he chuckled. "Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest fox in the system, and spend every single day with me? Slippy, will you marry me?" He finished, hoping his boyfriend would say yes.

Slippy could hardly fight back the tears and the immense level of happiness he was feeling right now. There were so many emotions that were going crazy inside him, and his love and happiness were literally exploding, as he looked down at his beautiful lover with true love in his eyes. This was it. This was his dream becoming a reality. There was no chance in hell that he'd ever say no.

"Yes, yes, I will!" Slippy shouted with glee, joyful tears falling from his eyes. "Of course I will, my love!"

Fox who was fighting back joyful tears, took a deep sigh and let it all out, smiling lovingly. He removed the ring from the jewelry box and placed the box back in his pocket, and slid the ring onto Slippy's finger.

"Slippy, you have made me the happiest fox ever!" Fox shouted to his new fiancé as he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug of true love, and kissed him.

"You made me the happiest frog ever, my love!" Slippy replied, hugging his fiancé back just as tight, and returned the loving kiss, as he cried in pure joy. "Thank you, Fox. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Slip." Fox replied, kissing Slippy once again, placing his hand on the frog's chest and smiling at him.

This was it. Their dream of being together would soon became a reality. Slippy knew deep in his heart that Fox was his one true love, and that he'd stay with him for all eternity wrapped in the vulpine's arms. They did indeed have a future waiting for them and they were committed to each other, and whatever happened in the future, they knew that they would see it together as husband and husband.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And I finally finished this story! I've always thought the idea of these two characters getting together would be the most adorable thing ever! Best friends do belong together, after all. What married surname do you think would sound better for these two? Slippy McCloud or Fox Toad? Let me know in the reviews. Please leave a review to let me know what you all think of this story, and I'll see you all later. And LuigiWife1551, I hope you liked this story I made for you. :) Bye-bye!**


End file.
